Text chat is a common mechanism for interacting among large numbers of people. Text chat has become a popular interaction medium in conjunction with group streaming activities, such as live streaming lectures, presentations, music events, personal events, and online gaming.
While text chat can be a convenient and lightweight way for people to exchange messages, it can become problematic with large groups, such as those larger than about fifty people. In particular, the number of messages generated by large groups can be overwhelming. This may cause important or insightful messages to be lost in the “noise” of generic or low quality messages, and may discourage some participants from generating messages given the low probability that their messages will be read or appreciated.